


Молоко

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Сам бы Ания никогда не решился
Relationships: Aniya Keiichi/Yagi Touko





	Молоко

— Что будем смотреть, Кей-чан?  
  
— Без разницы, — Ания перещелкивал каналы, развалившись на разворошенной кровати. Токо сидела у самого телевизора, загораживая угол, и перебирала диски. Судя по нахмуренным бровям и поджатым губам, выборка устраивала её так себе.  
  
— Вкусы у тебя... Хотя бы боевик или комедию?  
  
— Говорю же: похре... Эээ, это вообще положи на место! — Ания подскочил, мучительно наблюдая за раскачивающимся диском в ярко-розовой обложке.  
  
— Да? А если не положу? — Токо невинно приставила указательный палец к губам и похлопала глазами. Диск призывно и беззащитно лежал на юбке.  
  
— Для томной девицы у тебя слишком шкодная натура, — Ания бросился вперёд, Токо развернулась в самый неподходящий момент и заехала коленом по ребрам. — И коварная...  
  
— Мужчины такого не любят? — Токо склонилась, ухмыляясь нагло и победно, и швырнула диск Ании на живот. — Запрячь эту порно-жуть подальше.  
  
Ания поспешно сцапал диск и запихнул под тумбу. Там темно. Ну кто полезет. Оно и в стопке нормально лежало, пока Токо не приспичило... Щёки предательски полыхали.  
  
— Вон, давай лучше матчи посмотрим.  
  
— У тебя есть записи матчей? — Токо заметно оживилась. — Надо было сразу сказать!  
  
— Забыл, — Ания буркнул: на самом деле он помнил, но в их жизни и так предостаточно бейсбола, чтобы ещё в досуг выносить. Только ноосфера явно против. — Знаменитые или актуальные?  
  
— Знаменитые, конечно! Вспомним хоть, к чему стремимся, — у Токо стал такой надзирательский тон, что Ания обернулся и тут же споткнулся взглядом об улыбку. — Шучу. Будем получать удовольствие от профессиональной игры.  
  
— Лучше бы ты получала удовольствие от слащавых дорам...  
  
— Что?  
  
— Дура ты! Не на то время тратишь, — Ания злился, впихивая диск чуть не силой.  
  
— Сам дурак! Я ни о чём не жалею.  
  
Ания смотрел на неё, отвернувшуюся, вздернувшую нос, — смешнее и нелепее девчонки ему не встречалось. На экране под гимн появились лого команд: «BayStars» против «Драконов»... Напряженная сложная игра. Не успел Ания сесть, весь уже охваченный предчувствием восторга, как Токо пнула ему пяткой в спину.  
  
— Принеси попить!  
  
— Чё? Сама дуй, холодильник знаешь где.  
  
— Ну уж нет. Ты виноват — ты и угощаешь.  
  
Ания решительно не понимал подобной логики, но, похоже, спорить себе дороже. Токо провожала его критичным колючим взглядом, будто Ания мог свернуть на полпути обратно. Он мог. Просто пить и самому охота.  
  
Запотевшие банки клубничного молока обжигали ладони, и Ания не понимал, зачем стоит перед открытой дверцей холодильника и никак не уходит. На полке притулилась упаковка пирожных. Только одно съедено. Ну нет! У них не романтический вечер, чтобы угождать. Тем более после таких подстав. Ания пнул дверцу, и та громко щёлкнула. Успокоиться не получалось. Дрянная девчонка. Вот стоило столько лет дружить.  
  
Ания возвращался всё ещё всклокоченный и на пороге застыл. Это с какого вообще... Возмущение билось об растерянность. Токо — знакомая до последней чёрточки Токо — со своим ясным взглядом на его неприбранной помятой кровати сидела совершенно обнаженная. Так сидят натурщики или шлюхи — не стесняясь, слишком прямо, слишком правильно, — но никак не девчонки из соседнего дома. На секунду Ании стало смешно, а в следующую банка с клубничным молоком стукнулась об пол.  
  
— Кей-чан, — у Токо по-прежнему ни черта не томный, даже властный тон. Она лишь слегка покраснела. — Подойди сюда.  
  
— Дура, — Ания подходил, еле перебирая ногами, сложным, чуть не окружным путём. — Оденься.  
  
Ания не глядя сунул Токо её же рубашку, аккуратно сложенную в стопку на стуле. Вторая банка упала прямо в чашечку лифчика. Ании захотелось проморгаться и проснуться. Ерунда какая. Бредятина.  
  
— Кей-чан, — Токо перехватила ладонь Ании и притянула к своей груди. Твёрдый сосок упирался в ладонь. — Кей-чан...  
  
«Питчер на горке!» — продолжавший крутиться матч воспринимался больше фоном, пока не выстрелил фразой. Да какого чёрта. Что за заговор...  
  
Ания выдохнул сквозь зубы и посмотрел на Токо: прикрытые глаза, неровное дыхание — проклятая грудь ходила ходуном! — и какой-то безмолвный крик в этом дурацком положении. Рубашка Токо выпала и прикрыла совершенно бесстыдный треугольник лобка.  
  
— Яги... — «Давай ты оденешься, и я сделаю вид, что ничего не было!»  
  
— Потяни, — Токо открыла глаза, и лучше бы она этого не делала: потерянная, неопытная, она просила, она хотела передать инициативу Ании. Только Ания вовсе не стремился перехватывать!  
  
— Сосок? — он усмехнулся, собираясь закончить глупую-глупую сцену раз и навсегда.  
  
Токо всхлипнула, когда Ания и правда потянул, и Ания утратил всякую силу. Реакция, пряно-острая, сочная, безошибочно указывала — к Токо ещё никто не прикасался так. К Токо никто бы не посмел прикасаться так.  
  
Ания пропускал сосок между пальцами, незаметно, неконтролируемо присоединяя вторую руку. У Токо маленькая грудь, маленькая и компактная. Ания приподнимал, сводил и отпускал, чуть сжимая. Горсткой пальцев, смоченных слюной торопливо, украдкой, будто давая себе возможность не верить, что оно происходит на самом деле, — Ания кружил по соскам и видел, ощущал дрожь Токо, её прикушенную губу и тихий стон, словно и она пыталась сохранить это в тайне.  
  
— Кей-чан... — Токо совсем раскинулась и тянулась, приподнималась навстречу. Она смотрела куда-то в потолок, но стоило отвернуться — взгляд прошивал до затылка. — Кей-чан, не будь неженкой.  
  
Он-то неженка? Ания задохнулся от возмущения и наклонился, прихватывая сосок губами и втягивая. И ещё, причмокивая громко, пошло. По ощущениям вся грудь охвачена его губами. Он — неженка! Младенец, сосущий материнскую грудь. Сравнение — глупое, ненужное — оберегало от возбуждения. Токо дрожала, цеплялась за плечи Ании, стремилась не пойми куда закинуть ногу, и игнорировать становилось определенно сложно.  
  
Ания выпустил грудь, переместился к другой и вновь всосал. Сосок под языком прижимался и болтался из стороны в сторону. Быстро-быстро. Токо впилась в плечо ногтями, второй рукой заколошматила по простыне, и мычание протяжное, срывающееся, почти режущее, вырывалось из её рта. Ания ускорился, стиснул-огладил брошенный мокрый сосок, и Токо вывернулась-вытянулась струной, удерживаясь так секунд пять, и обмякла.  
  
Ания отстранился и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
Токо улыбалась счастливо, щурясь покрасневшими сияющими глазами.  
  
— А это и правда приятно.  
  
— Вот дура глупая, — смущение накатило новым потоком и с удвоенной мощью. — И нахрена оно тебе?  
  
— Я же обещала, что стану твоей. После Кошиена, — она пожала плечами, словно это совершенно рядовой случай и рядовое обещание! — А Кей-чан — мой.  
  
— Да нихрена!  
  
— Я теперь не могу одеть свою рубашку, — Токо с совершенно самодовольной физиономией обводила влажное пятно. — Кей-чан, одолжи мне свою. Каждая девушка должна поносить одежду своего парня.  
  
— Этот бред из журналов... Яги... не от тебя же! — Ания стиснул пальцами переносицу.  
  
— Шучу. Мне просто хочется.  
  
И этому мягкому властному тону Ания никак не смог отказать.


End file.
